FMA: Generations, Ch 1-Reunited
by dary5
Summary: My first, published, FMA fanfiction I hope you enjoy!


**Chapter 1: Reunited**

**E**dward Elric looked at his old, military watch. He was six minutes late. But this time, he was going to get into trouble. If Winry, Aaron, and Wendy made it to the train before he did, than Winry was probably going to start an argument. Ed couldn't stand having to argue with Winry in front of their two kids. Aaron was most likely going to be angry and try to stop the fight by yelling but Wendy was mostly going to start crying because of her skittish personality.

Luckily, Ed jumped into the train before it took off. As he walked down the aisle he saw Winry, Aaron, and Wendy sitting down at a small booth. Winry had a mean, grumpy face and her arms were crossed. Ed gulped. He could tell that Winry wasn't in her best mood. "Edward! You're late!" She scolded. Edward just sat down and didn't say a word. Winry continued arguing which led Ed to arguing also along with his son, Aaron.

The arguing didn't stop until they made it to the Central Train Station. _Why did we stop here? We're supposed to be in Xing! _But the anxiousness in Ed's thought melted away when he saw a man wearing a military uniform and a blonde woman with long hair next to him. And next to the woman, was a tall, teenage girl with very long, brown hair and purple eyes that seemed to glow. _Führer Mustang?! _Were the only words in Ed's mind? His old superior was now the leader of the entire country.

"Elric, long time no see! It's me, Roy Mustang!" The old Führer called out. Roy walked over to the booth where the Elric family was. Roy was surprised to see how old Ed's kids have grown. "Wow! I remember seeing these two when they were just four-years-old and when Paula was three!" Roy smiled. The blonde woman and the brown-haired girl sat down next to Roy when he sat on the empty booth space. Winry and Aaron's eyes lighted up. "Wow, Hawkeye! I can't believe you grew your hair long again!" Winry praised. "Well, my last name is Mustang now… remember?! Roy and I got married." Riza smiled with excitement. But Aaron was absolutely dumb-founded when he saw the brown-haired girl.

"Paula Mustang! Is that you?!" Aaron asked. The girl nodded. "And I believe your name is Aaron Elric." Paula teased. Aaron blushed. He hadn't seen his old, childhood best friend since he was four. But now, he was sixteen and he expected all of those memories to fade away. But they never did. Instead, they were stored inside his brain. No! It was stored beyond his mind. It was stored inside the soft part of his heart.

Paula took out a small photograph from her purse. She handed it to Aaron. Aaron was shocked to see how Paula kept the picture of herself, him, and Wendy, playing together as kids. "We were really good friends back then…weren't we?" Paula asked with a sigh. "Yeah and we still are. But why sigh about it?" Aaron asked. Paula bit her lip and kept quiet. She also hid her face. "The kids in Paul's school are bullying her…" Riza finally explained. "…so, she became extremely independent and decided not to make anymore friends…"

Aaron became angry at the thought of people deliberately trying to hurt Paula's feelings. "Why did those kids in her school bully her? Did she talk to anyone?! Did she talk to a counselor, a teacher, or maybe her principal?!"

Riza became silent for a moment and looked at her husband. Roy sighed. "It's because she has purple eyes and…they just don't see her as a human. We all tried our best to get some help, but no matter what happened, the kids wouldn't stop mocking her purple eyes."

Paula finally revealed her face. "I was thinking about getting contacts but I didn't want to hurt my eyes." She said. "Relax, Paul. You don't need contacts. Your eyes look beautiful just the way they are." Riza hugged her daughter. Roy held Paula's hand and completely "sandwiched" it. Paula started to blush. She felt awkward that her parents were demonstrating public display of affection for their daughter. Roy kissed her hand and whispered a soft, "I love you" to his little girl. A flashback came to Paula's mind.

_Paula ran with tears coming out of her eyes. She didn't want to go back. Not ever. In fact, Paula didn't want to show her face around town at all. Her heart was heavy and the wet, salty tears kept raining down from her purple eyes. She found her two-story house and knocked on the door. Roy opened the door and Paula barged in. She ran upstairs to her room and cried on her pillow. Both Roy and Riza came inside her room and comforted her. "Nobody loves me!" She sniffled. Roy picked up Paula's small body and started to cuddle her and he went downstairs into the backyard. Paula looked down and saw almost every flower she could think of in this world. "Look Paul… every flower is different. They have different shapes, different colors, and different smells. But do you know what they have in common?" Riza asked. Paula shook her head. "They're all unique in a way. And that's what daddy and I think of you." She picked a random flower on put it in her daughter's hair. "We love you." Riza and Roy smiled and started giving her more affection._

Paula smiled. She knew that she could count on her parents for anything. She trusted them because they were close.

The train finally made its stop to Xing and they all got off the train. "I guess this is goodbye, Führer…" Ed smiled. Roy Mustang looked confused. "Aren't you going to Alphonse's wedding tomorrow?" He asked. Ed nodded. "Yeah, I'm going. Why do you ask?"

Roy smiled, "Because we were invited, too."

Aaron almost jumped up. Now, he had the chance to hang out with Paula at the wedding rehearsal and reception. Aaron had never felt more excited in his life. But he couldn't shake the possible feeling that he had some type of romantic interest toward Paula. But he had to find out what this confusing feeling was. And he was going to find out… tonight.


End file.
